Huntsman Of DXD
by TheGDFProject
Summary: Trapped and Removed form the Timeline by a Being called the Watcher, Kenchi is given a New Life in a New World By the God Of Life. OCXHarem


**This Story Takes Place After RWBY Vale Of Darkness so Kenchi will be Strong and I will be giving him a Dimensional Storage Semblance he got From his Mother so he can Carry all the +Weapons He got From Defeating Death and All this Friends, Semblance and Skills, he will also have the powers of the Maidens and Yes this WILL BE A HAREM STORY, its High School DXD what do you expect. This Also Takes Place After Season 5 of RWBY.**

Rage, pure unadulterated rage flowed through Kenchi's heart as he was forced to watch the atrocities that Cinder Fall and the White fang rained down on his friends and loved ones, first Adam cuts off Yang's arm, then Cinder killed Pyrrha in Cold blood Right in front of Ruby.

"I-I-I should have been their I could have stopped Him! I COULD HAVE SAVED PYRRHA AHHHH" Calling upon the Powers of the Maidens he began to run Wild Trashing the Room that was his Prison.

After thirty five minutes Rage induced Destruction he finally Broke down and Cried. "Dam, Dam, DAMM YOU TO HELL WATCHER YOU AND YOUR FUCKING CURSE!" he cried.

As he Cried the Failed to Sense a tremendous Power encroaching on him, the power was coming from an old man with pure white hair flowing down to his lower back, "what plague you my Child?" Asked the old man.

Kenchi Raised his head, his once Clear Blue eyes were Red Filled with Great Rage and Great Sadness. Turn his head to the side "why do you care Old man!?" he shouted.

The Old man Kneeled down in front of Him and Placed his Hand on top of Kenchi's Head, Kenchi Turned his Head and looked at the old man in front of him, the old man smiled at him but the smile showed great pain and understanding. "I care because, what you are forced to watch is something I hope gives this world a new hope ." as he said those words we looked in to the reflecting pool as a image appeared in in, it was Cute Girl who was easily sixteen years old, with Black hair with Red highlights, She was Dressed in Red and Black Gothlolita Combat Dress and a Red hood, wielding a large red Scythe.

Kenchi's eye widen at the image of this girl and he uttered a Single Word, "Ruby" his voice was filled with great Sadness at the image of her. "tell me something old man!" the old man turned his head to Kenchi, "did Pyrrha have to die! Did yang have to Lose an Arm just too give Ruby the strength to fight or are they just casualties of this 'New Hope' you are talking about!" Kenchi Demanded

The old man lowered his head in shame, "I am sorry, the watcher did this to you, I know you are good person and you are hurting more then anyone right now, but their is something I can do for you." Kenchi looked at him with a questioning Look.

The old man looked in Kenchi's eye and smiled. "You will no longer be bound to this room and as for the title of Watcher I have found someone who is willing to do it" the old man turned around and smiled, "you can come out now dear!"

Kenchi's Eyes Widen, out of the shadows walks a tall Slender Figure, she had Long Red hair tied up in a ponytail and Green eyes, she was hearing a Red and Gold Armour, she was Pyrrha Nikos on of his Best Friends from his Timeline. His eyes began to water "P-Pyrrha is that you?" He Muttered Scared that he was Wrong.

"Hello! My Name is Pyrrha Ni-" she never got to finish her introduction as she was tackled by Kenchi using Ruby's Speed Semblance.

"Pyrrha it is you, I am so happy to see you Again!" he said bringing her into a bear hug.

"She well become the New Watcher, this is her request." he replied

Pyrrha decided to ask the million Lien Question "Uh Who are you?, you told me he was a Hero and was wrong by the former watcher and here he is trying to Crush my Spine with this Hug!" Kenchi Looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"He is Pyrrha, in another time line where Beacon never fell to the Grimm and the Spring maiden was not Raven, he was a hero" the old man Retold her Kenchi's Story, a Story of Friendship, Adventure, Comradery and Love. (to under what happened to him watch my Let's Play of RWBY Vale Of Darkness)

Pyrrha was Shocked he did all that and for what? Just so all his Hard work can be called 'Non-Canon' by some Transdimensional Being. It brought a tear to her eye and tugged on her heart strings, now she understood why he was Happy to see her, I mean come on! She was one of his friends and he was Forced to watch her die.

"So old man what are going to do send me back to Remnant?" again the Old man Frowned and shook his head.

He looked at Kenchi "No my Child I am sending you to one of the other Dimensions, you See their are multiply Dimensions Some where humans use a less Defective and more Destructive Version of Aura, another where warrior of Tremendous Power fight using their very Life Energy that they use in their daily life's. As for the one I am sending you to is a world not as Technology advanced as Ares but some being from that world make the Grimm and Salem look like Ant's In comparison."

Kenchi Eyes Widened at the information that he was given about these worlds but "why are you sending me to this world?" He asked.

The Old man Frowned Again "as you know war is a very real and the world I am sending you to is one that has had a Three why war between Three Factions, The Angels, The Fallen Angels and Finally Devils. This war was happening in the shadows of this world and the Three Factions are in a Form of Pseudo Peace, but Just a nudge and the War will start all over again."

"When you Send me their can I still have all the powers and Weapons form my world and Some Important Items" Kenchi asked with Tears welling up in his eyes, the old man Nodded, in a Flash of Light Kenchi's Cloak was replaced with old Huntsman Clothes, His Clothes was Black Combat boots, Blue Jean with Red metal shin guards covering them. He was hear A Blue coat with shoulder pads over a Red T-shirt, as for the important Items.

His Belt Buckle was Ruby's Old Rose Broche, around his Neck was the Necklace that Weiss always wore but Covering it was Yang's Signature Orange Scarf, Tied around his left Wrist was Blake's Bow she used to hide her Faunus Ears. Jaune gave him a White & Golden bracelet that had BFTTE (Best Friends To The End) engraved onto it. From Pyrrha he got a small Metal scripture that Depicted Him and Both Team RWBY and JNPR in their Fight Stance's in a Circle, From Ren he got a Cook Book Filled with his Recipes for his Food and Protein Shakes, and last but not least From Nora he got a Special Battery, I know what you are thinking 'A Battery that's it?' but no it was made to Absorb A lot of Electricity and when in a Pinch by Pushing the Button on the Side of it the Electricity Stored up in side would be released and Supercharge their Semblance.

Kenchi Looked over to the Old man and Nodded "Just before I go, I just got to ask who are you old man?"

The old man smiled "it is simple my Child I am the one who gave birth to Water, Plants and Wildlife." The old man Continued "I am the Older Brother of the God Of Darkness and Destruction, I AM THE GOD OF LIGHT AND LIVE!, THE GREAT OUM!"

Kenchi was Shocked standing in front of him was the God of Live, Kenchi Bowed his head in shame that he was Yelling at the God that Made is World Beautiful and Full of Live. "I am So Sorry for Raising my voice at you!"

The God of Live Chuckled at this This Boy truly was Kind one, with a Snape of his Fingers Kenchi was Gone in a flash of Light. The God Turned and began to leave but not before giving Pyrrha a small smile before he too was gone in a Flash of light.

 **End Chapter**

 **Done what do you Guys think of the Prologue of Huntsman Of DXD. Good, Bad or Just Ok.**

 **Just So You Guys Know their are 9 universe's on my Fan-Fiction Page and here they are:**

 **My Hero Academia Dragon Ball Naruto Maken-Ki! RWBY High School DXD Sailor Moon DC Comics Star wars**

 **Oh and Just So I don't forget the Two Story's Are.**

 **High School DXD: The Red Dragon Samurai**

 **RWBY: Joseph Joestar: Hamon Hunter**


End file.
